hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1997 Pacific typhoon season (Meringue)
1997 Pacific typhoon season '''is the most active cyclone season on record globally, producing 80 tropical cyclones, 60 named storms, 49 typhoons, and 23 super typhoons, shattering the previous record just three years earlier. Systems '''Timeline of the Cyclones in 1997 Pacific typhoon season ImageSize = width:820 height:373 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2023 till:01/01/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/01/2023 till:16/01/2023 color:TS text:Adelaide from:22/02/2023 till:22/02/2023 color:TD text:2W from:14/03/2023 till:23/03/2023 color:C4 text:Beverly from:11/04/2023 till:29/04/2023 color:C5 text:Cynthia from:25/04/2023 till:30/04/2023 color:TS text:Dominique from:23/05/2023 till:26/05/2023 color:TD text:6W from:24/05/2023 till:10/06/2023 color:C5 text:Esmeralda from:18/06/2023 till:26/06/2023 color:C2 text:Frederica from:25/06/2023 till:27/06/2023 color:TD text:9W from:28/06/2023 till:30/06/2023 color:TD text:10W from:30/06/2023 till:13/07/2023 color:C5 text:Geraldine from:04/07/2023 till:15/07/2023 color:C4 text:Hyacinth from:10/07/2023 till:14/07/2023 color:TS text:Isolde from:15/07/2023 till:16/07/2023 color:TD text:14W from:15/07/2023 till:21/07/2023 color:C2 text:Jennifer from:20/07/2023 till:21/07/2023 color:TD text:16W from:22/07/2023 till:24/07/2023 color:TD text:17W from:23/07/2023 till:28/07/2023 color:C3 text:Kristina from:27/07/2023 till:03/08/2023 color:C4 text:Lourdes from:28/07/2023 till:10/08/2023 color:C5 text:Meredith barset:break from:02/08/2023 till:15/08/2023 color:C5 text:Nathania from:10/08/2023 till:18/08/2023 color:C4 text:Olympia from:11/08/2023 till:16/08/2023 color:C2 text:Penelope from:12/08/2023 till:12/08/2023 color:TD text:24W from:15/08/2023 till:23/08/2023 color:C3 text:Rowena from:17/08/2023 till:21/08/2023 color:TS text:Suzanne from:18/08/2023 till:19/08/2023 color:TD text:27W from:21/08/2023 till:23/08/2023 color:TD text:28W from:23/08/2023 till:29/08/2023 color:C1 text:Teresita from:25/08/2023 till:27/08/2023 color:TD text:30W from:25/08/2023 till:31/08/2023 color:C2 text:Virginia from:31/08/2023 till:02/09/2023 color:TD text:32W from:31/08/2023 till:03/09/2023 color:TS text:Winnifred from:01/09/2023 till:06/09/2023 color:C2 text:Yolanda from:02/09/2023 till:16/09/2023 color:C5 text:Alec from:02/09/2023 till:09/09/2023 color:C1 text:Bernard from:07/09/2023 till:19/09/2023 color:C5 text:Claude from:08/09/2023 till:15/09/2023 color:C3 text:Darrell from:11/09/2023 till:16/09/2023 color:C4 text:Emmanuel from:13/09/2023 till:14/09/2023 color:TD text:40W barset:break from:14/09/2023 till:17/09/2023 color:TS text:Franco from:16/09/2023 till:20/09/2023 color:C1 text:Giusepe from:18/09/2023 till:25/09/2023 color:C3 text:Hadrian from:19/09/2023 till:02/10/2023 color:C5 text:Isaiah from:21/09/2023 till:25/09/2023 color:C1 text:Jerome from:25/09/2023 till:28/09/2023 color:TS text:Kenneth from:27/09/2023 till:04/10/2023 color:C3 text:Landon from:27/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 color:TS text:Miguel from:29/09/2023 till:02/10/2023 color:TS text:Nigel from:30/09/2023 till:06/10/2023 color:C1 text:Oswald from:01/10/2023 till:14/10/2023 color:C5 text:Pablo from:04/10/2023 till:12/10/2023 color:C4 text:Roland from:09/10/2023 till:20/10/2023 color:C5 text:Samuel from:12/10/2023 till:20/10/2023 color:C5 text:Timothy from:14/10/2023 till:15/10/2023 color:TD text:55W from:18/10/2023 till:24/10/2023 color:C4 text:Valentino from:19/10/2023 till:21/10/2023 color:TD text:57W from:21/10/2023 till:23/10/2023 color:C2 text:Wendell from:22/10/2023 till:24/10/2023 color:TD text:59W from:22/10/2023 till:22/10/2023 color:TD text:60W barset:break from:22/10/2023 till:28/10/2023 color:C1 text:York from:24/10/2023 till:05/11/2023 color:C5 text:Ada from:27/10/2023 till:06/11/2023 color:C4 text:Bruce from:28/10/2023 till:03/11/2023 color:C2 text:Chloe from:31/10/2023 till:01/11/2023 color:TD text:TD from:31/10/2023 till:06/11/2023 color:C1 text:Darwin from:01/11/2023 till:07/11/2023 color:C3 text:Ellie from:01/11/2023 till:05/11/2023 color:C1 text:Flynn from:02/11/2023 till:11/11/2023 color:C4 text:Giselle from:03/11/2023 till:03/11/2023 color:TD text:TD from:05/11/2023 till:13/11/2023 color:C3 text:Harper from:08/11/2023 till:17/11/2023 color:C5 text:Ira from:09/11/2023 till:21/11/2023 color:C4 text:Jacob from:13/11/2023 till:20/11/2023 color:C3 text:Kristy from:17/11/2023 till:18/11/2023 color:TS text:Leonard from:19/11/2023 till:02/12/2023 color:C5 text:Mercedes from:26/11/2023 till:07/12/2023 color:C5 text:Nathan from:03/12/2023 till:07/12/2023 color:TS text:Onika from:13/12/2023 till:20/12/2023 color:C4 text:Paul from:26/12/2023 till:27/12/2023 color:TD text:TD bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2023 till:01/02/2023 text:January from:01/02/2023 till:28/02/2023 text:February from:01/03/2023 till:01/04/2023 text:March from:01/04/2023 till:01/05/2023 text:April from:01/05/2023 till:01/06/2023 text:May from:01/06/2023 till:01/07/2023 text:June from:01/07/2023 till:01/08/2023 text:July from:01/08/2023 till:01/09/2023 text:August from:01/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 text:September from:01/10/2023 till:01/11/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:01/12/2023 text:November from:01/12/2023 till:01/01/2024 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 'Tropical Storm Adelaide' 'Typhoon Beverly' 'Typhoon Cynthia' 'Tropical Storm Dominique' 'Typhoon Esmeralda' 'Typhoon Frederica' 'Typhoon Geraldine' 'Typhoon Hyacinth' 'Tropical Storm Isolde' 'Typhoon Jennifer' 'Typhoon Kristina' 'Typhoon Lourdes' 'Typhoon Meredith' 'Typhoon Nathania' 'Typhoon Olympia' 'Typhoon Penelope' 'Typhoon Rowena' 'Tropical Storm Suzanne' 'Typhoon Teresita' 'Typhoon Virginia' 'Tropical Storm Winnifred' 'Typhoon Yolanda' 'Typhoon Alec' 'Typhoon Bernard' 'Typhoon Claude' 'Typhoon Darrell' 'Typhoon Emmanuel' 'Tropical Storm Franco' 'Typhoon Giuseppe' 'Typhoon Hadrian' 'Typhoon Isaiah' 'Typhoon Jerome' 'Tropical Storm Kenneth' 'Typhoon Landon' 'Tropical Storm Miguel' 'Tropical Storm Nigel' 'Typhoon Oswald' 'Typhoon Pablo' 'Typhoon Roland' 'Typhoon Samuel' 'Typhoon Timothy' 'Typhoon Valentino' 'Typhoon Wendell' 'Typhoon York' 'Typhoon Ada' 'Typhoon Bruce' 'Typhoon Chloe' 'Typhoon Darwin' 'Typhoon Ellie' 'Typhoon Flynn' 'Typhoon Giselle' 'Typhoon Harper' 'Typhoon Ira' 'Typhoon Jacob' 'Typhoon Kristy' 'Tropical Storm Leonard' 'Typhoon Mercedes' 'Typhoon Nathan' 'Tropical Storm Onika ' 'Typhoon Paul' Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Super Typhoons Category:Cyclones Category:Older Seasons Category:Pacific typhoon seasons